A Birthday Treat for Edward
by evry bf should sparkle
Summary: Bella arranges a surprise for Edwards birthday. What will it be and how will it turn out. All vampire and very hot!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Twilight

**The Birthday Treat**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter One**

I have now been a vampire for nearly five years. I have full access to all of the Cullen's wealth and contacts but still could not think of anything to get Edward for his birthday. I know that they don't usually celebrate birthdays but I felt that it would be good for Renesmee to see us celebrating her Dads the way we celebrated hers; Just to make it as normal as possible.

I went to knock on Alice and Jaspers door but before I could (even at vampire speed) knock once Alice opened the door to "Hi Bella! Come in"

"So you are trying to figure out what you should get Edward for his birthday and you want me to see what will happen if you chose that?"

"Yes Alice, but could you let me ask you next time? It's quite annoying when you do that" I sighed

"Edward would love that and I have exactly the right outfits for you both" the crazy little pixie started jumping up and down. How does all that energy fit into such a small being, it's mad!

"Does this mean more Bella Barbie?" I huffed but I already knew the answer so walked out the room to go and book it. At least I knew now that with my vampire –ness that I would be less likely to fall. Maybe that would be the biggest surprise to Edward I laughed to myself.

"Hi there, this is Bella Cullen. I'm looking to book a small dance studio for 4 hours this Thursday evening please? Yes that price is fine; will I be able to get access to it prior? Ok, can I book an extra hour then? Excellent. I will drop by and make the payment tonight, Thank you." And with that Edward birthday was arranged; a private dance session with me.

**Chapter Two**

**Bella POV**

So today is the day. I have spent the whole morning pretending to Edward that was busy arranging something that isn't dancing. Carlisle helped me by teaching me some new steps which I have now mastered and added to my limited repertoire. Edward won't mind though as it will still surprise him and give him a chance to lead. I am actually getting tired because I have had to shield most of the family for the whole day so Edward wouldn't find out.

I was getting pretty excited but then the poison pixie came in and grabbed my arm "Bella Barbie time!" she bounded away with me into the bedroom.

I sat down and looked in the mirror. My refection still seemed somewhat unusual to me, I still found the gold tones in my eyes amazing and couldn't really figure how all the grace and poise had come from. Alice started moving over my skin with a thousand different brushes coated with countless different products. She followed this with bursts of colour around my eyes and heavy black false lashes. Even I had to admit that I did look amazing. Finally she coated my lips with a slick of clear gloss to highlight my eyes as much as possible. My hair was taken out of huge heated rollers and was now definitely sexy and very red carpet. I knew Edward would like this.

"Now Esme is taking care of the studio; it's going to be magical. Lots of sophistication, I've sorted the music, all you have to do is dance and dazzle him like you always do" she smiled

"It's him who does all the dazzling!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella" she sighed." I have the unfortunate skill of being able to see the future and I know you dazzle him. After I got over the horror of seeing your honeymoon, I was admittedly impressed at how you dazzled my very virtuous brother into bed."

If I could still blush I would have been bright red by now. I was so embarrassed to think that Alice had foreseen my honeymoon.

My blush would have now been worse when I saw the outfit Alice was now standing holding for tonight. It was a beautiful blue colour; the exact colour that Edward loved on me but there was very little of it. The front of the dress was all sequins and made a large V from the shoulders to the navel. The back was the same only made of a sheer voile material. The skirt of the dress was floor length voile with just clusters of sequins in the shape of flowers covering my private areas and a hip high split on the right hand side. She handed me the dress and a thong to wear underneath and demanded I go and get changed. I walked out embarrassed as hell. I felt ridiculous but knew Edward would love it.

Emmett walked past and wolf whistled. "Looking good sis. You better make my bro Eddies Birthday a night to remember!" I smiled and shot him a nervous glance.

Finally Alice placed some high blue satin heels on my feet and then ushered my downstairs. "What's happening with Edward" I asked. "He's taken care of. I put him under strict orders to get dressed into the outfit I placed in his suit bag for him at exactly 6.30pm and to be at the studio at 6pm exactly. Jazz is going make sure he's on time. We better get you there though or he is going to be first" she chirped as she guided me out of the door.

**Chapter Three**

**Edward POV**

What was my beautiful Bella up too? All this mystery and shielding people from me and now I'm told to wear a specific outfit and turn up at a set place at 7pm. Jasper says that I'm not to know and that to make sure I don't all he has been told is to drive me in the Vanquish to a specific address at that time.

I open up the suit bag and peer inside. I pair of black, fairly tight fitting trousers, a fitted white shirt and shiny black brogues. That tells me very little. It could be anything really. Disappointed I get dressed and go meet Jasper. We get to the address and I'm attacked by Alice who is now covering my eyes with something. "Please don't fight me Edward. I promise that this will be good and definitely worth this." She said with her singing lilt to her voice. "OK Alice, if you promise to stop dragging me I will come with you willingly."

She pulled me into a room, took of the blindfold and disappeared at vampire speed leaving me what seemed alone. The room was a dance studio and was wondrous. The ceiling was covered with small white twinkling lights and there was a small, elegant red and gold couch in the corner. Then I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Bella was shimmying towards me in the most fabulous dress. It was only just covering her most delicate parts but showed me all of the wonderful curves of her body.

I heard deep sexy Latin rhythm coming from the speakers in the room and suddenly Bella's eyes were pulling me towards her. She slipped her hand onto my shoulder and I placed mine onto her hip. We gently started to move to the rhythm. Hips swaying and me leading her around the room. I twirled her in every direction and my hands on her curvy hips were trembling with excitement. I was sure she could feel it and was planning to tease me when she took my hands and with perfect control lowered herself into the splits. She delicately laid a smouldering kiss on my ever growing bulge and slid back up to stare at me. This girl would be the death of me and she was certainly pushing my buttons tonight.

The music speed up and she pulled me into her closer so that nothing except the thin fabric of our clothes was between us. Our hips now grinding to the beat and my lovely Bella showing me some fancy footwork I had never seen her do, I'm very impressed. Suddenly she had whipped the bottom of her dress behind her and had her knee locked in behind my hip staring into my eyes. I slowly slid back and down to the ground, lengthening the stretch of her leg touching the floor marvelling in the wonderful sleek shape of her leg, as she arched her back emphasising the shape of her breasts. I slid my hands round her waist and pulled her up. She wasn't expecting this and wrapped her legs around my waist which was now much to my surprise.

I could feel myself getting harder again and can smell her arousal in the air. I knew what was going to happen next and that excited me even more.

I hadn't even said anything at this point and took my opportunity. "Bella" I murmured into her ear. "You look wonderful, so beautiful and simply breathtaking".

"Thank you Edward. Happy Birthday" She whispered back

This was my birthday. If they were all going to be like this then I am definitely celebrating it from now on. I walked over to the couch and lay my love Bella down.

"I would like to apologise in advance for my terrible behaviour my love but I don't think I can stop myself."

"Please don't. You look so sexy and from that bulge I think I might know and like what's coming next". She could be so sexy when she wanted to be and I couldn't stop myself. I growled a low guttural growl and pounced on her.

"You're what's coming next my dear" I said with a very naughty grin.

**Chapter Four**

**Bella POV**

Edward is lying on top of me now and I am being dazzled more than ever. His wonder never seems to fade. He is just so gorgeous and god I want him so badly right now. Slowly running his fingers up my leg, he pauses at the top of my thigh and teases me. I want to make this the best birthday ever so I grab him and flip him over so I'm on top. He growls so sexy it sends a shockwave down my spine right to my core. I begin to unbutton his shirt taking as long as I can. "Baby, I want you right here right now".

"Are you sure?" he asks in an innocent smile

"Yes. Now" I snarl at him and he quickly takes over to oblige.

In no time he is standing in his boxers with a huge hard on bulging from them. His hands slide the shoulders of my dress to the sides and it drops to the floor. Kneeling down I rip the boxers off him and greedily take his whole cock into my mouth. He growls louder and moans as I circle my tongue around the tip of his penis. Knowing how much he likes this I get firmer and use one of my hands to rub the shaft of his cock while I use my mouth on the tip. I can taste the sweet sticky pre-cum and know he is enjoying it. I pull away long enough to glance at the studio mirrors to show him why I decided here. He's shocked but I can feel from his cock in my hand that it just got him more excited.

He pulled away from me and gently laid me down on the floor. I can feel his hand slip in between my thighs and shudder at the bolt of lust that flows through me as he touches my wet slit. "I love how you smell and taste my love, can I taste you?" Edward asks in the most velvety seductive voice imaginable. All I manage is a nod before he is buried in me moving his long fast and hard but in the most expert of ways. It's the most amazing feeling imaginable and I arch my back and cry out his name in pleasure. "Stay quiet baby or someone might hear us and interrupt. You wouldn't want that now would you?" he asks with a naughty glint in his eye.

All of a sudden I feel him force his huge cock inside me. "Aaaahhhh, Bella you are so wet and so tight" he moans as I squirm with pleasure. "Fuck me baby, I don't want love from you tonight. I want you to fuck me" I demand as confidently as I can. "You know I can't refuse you anything Bella" and with that he began to pound with my so much force that I had to grab his hips to steady myself. It felt so good having him fill me up and fuck me so hard. I could feel his pelvis hitting my clit every time he thrust in and god it felt good. I stared up to see my Adonis of a husband, with his 12 pack, muscular shoulders and god like face staring down at me with eyes that only showed me lust and that's exactly what I wanted to see.

I pushed him away and flipped over onto all fours with my side facing the corner of the room that all of the mirrors merged into too. I grabbed him and pushed him into me again and he being to thrust more forcefully this time. I stared into the mirror watching his cock penetrate my slit and how his body moved. He noticed this and bent forward reaching round me and started circling my clit with his finger. This tipped me over the edge "I'm so close, please come with me "I begged him. As always, my Edward obliged me. He bounced into me three more times before shooting his cool sticky seed into me. I came hard. My wetness seeped out and every muscle in my body contracting as I bucked about on his cock until we both fell and lay sprawled on the ground in a naked mess.

"Well how was your birthday Mr Cullen?" I asked with a satisfied smirk

"Excellent Mrs Cullen! I got to dance and screw the hottest women in the world and she begged me for it. What could be better?!"

"Well that's my challenge. Let's see what happens on your next birthday" I smiled a sly smile knowing that I would have to think of something magical to top this.

"Now let's go back and join the party Alice has for you back home. I want to see Renesmee." And off we went after the best dance lesson I'd ever spent money on.


End file.
